The way in which humans interact with digital electronic devices is a major factor in the efficiency of the technical functioning of the device. The effectiveness of digital electronic devices can be drastically reduced if they are not easy to use. Designers and manufacturers therefore expend a great deal of effort in designing intuitive user interfaces that can display information to users and enable them to interact by making selections and entering data easily. One such form of user input is the input of a selection from a scalar range of options e.g. a selection from 1 to 10. This type of input is often used to obtain user input such as an opinion or emotive response to questions or topics, such as “How would you rate our service, from 1 being very poor to 10 being excellent?” Typically, such scalar data responses are input on a user interface using a linear scale or slider. Such an interface input design does not however, best engage with users to elicit a natural response.